-Bonded to evil-
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: Amethyst finds Jasper's gem and carries her gem to her room. Everything goes good until Jasper reformed. (Sucky summary)


**_Amethyst's P.O.V-_**

Today started like any ordinary day. I came out my room after some nice sleeping, and waited for Pearl to make breakfast along with Steven.

"Hey Ste-man! Ready for some food?!" I asked looking at him with a big smile on my face. He looked back at with a smile that I knew so well. Rose. She smiled just like that and it made everything feel happier. I didn't know how she did it but I didn't complain. I almost started to cry when he smiled at me to be honest but I sucked it up and put on my cool, happy demeanor that everyone seemed to fall for.

"Yep! Pearl makes the best food! Its too bad she hates it." Steven said as the gem herself walked out of her room smiling.

"What would you like Steven?" She asked looking at him but not me. I growled quietly.

"Hey Pearl! Why don't you asked me what I want sometimes?! I eat too!" I growled as Pearl and Steven looked surprised at my out burst.

"Amethyst you know the answer. Your a gem, you don't have to consume food. Steven has too because of his of human body and you'll eat just about anything." She told me in her matter-of-fact tone. That almost made me pull my whip and smack the shit out of her but I only grumbled.

"Your right like always."

Pearl had made us some fluffy good pancakes. Steven was eatting them fairly quickly but I stopped him with a grin.

"If you want to eat quickly like me you have to do this." I said shoving the whole five pancakes in my mouth plus the plate with ease. Steven's eyes widened as he tryed to the same thing like me and failing bad. I started to laugh hard while Pearl had shouted my name and stopped Steven.

"Amethyst! You know better! Honestly its like having another child here!" She sighed as she began to clean up his plate after he was finished. I pretend to act like her words only made me laugh more but they hurt more then cracking my gem. After since Rose died she was never the same. She cleaned, she always stuck up to Garnet, she and I weren't close anymore. It made me sick. Suddenly Garnet came out of her room and looked at Pearl and me.

"Pearl and Amethyst. Mission." She said flatly like usual. That's another thing. Garnet. She changes to. She wasn't as lively as before. Sure she wasn't necessary a talkative gem but before Rose died, she smiled more, played more, laughed more, hell she even ate! Well sometimes. Ok just like once or twice but it was still something. I was still heated up about what Pearl said so I shook my head.

"Can't Steven go? You know he's been dying too and I think he's ready aren't you?" I grinned as Steven raced over to Garnet and nodded about a thousand times.

"Please Garnet! Please?!" He pleaded as a smile made it's way on her face.

"How can I say 'no' to that face. Alright let's go you two. Guard the house Amethyst." Garnet said as she, Pearl and Steven all stepped on the warp pad.

"Can I warp us?" He asked excitedly as Garnet nodded.

"Thanks Amethyst!" He smiled as they warped off. I nodded silently as I sat on the couch.

"What to do? What to-oh! Imma prank Greg!" I grinned to myself laughing as I walked to the door. When I opened it I nearly fainted which is very weird cause gems can't.

"Holy Shit! Jasper?!" I gasped chills running down my back. Jasper the Homeworld gem was a monster. If it wasn't for Lapis we'd all be crushed right now. Speakibg of Lapis were is she? She and Jasper had fused. As I thought about it, I saw the stacked gem collapse on the ground barely keeping her body stable and retreated into her gem. What do I do?!

 _ **Jasper's P.O.V-**_

I stood looking Lapis dead in the eyes. Hers were fill with fear and sadness while mine were blazing with fury. I grinned slightly making her flinch.

"One day you were going to give out, and its today. Say goodbye to everything because I'm going to make you scream in agonizing pain!" I roared running at her with wild rage in my eyes. If I was thinking straight, I would have made her my prisoner and used the fusion we were made to my advantage but being stuck down here, trapped, in pain, lost made me lose all rational thinking. I didn't care either. She was going to die. She tried to block me with her water powers but she was so weak that I passed right through it and tackled her to the ground.

"This is for tricking me!" I snarled grabbing her head roughly and slamming it hard on the ground.

"This is for keeping me stuck in this fucking fusion!" I roared smashing her head even harder.

"And this is for trapping me on earth!" I screamed smashing her head down so much hard it obliterated it forcing her back into her gem. I was suddenly covered in a blinding white light and fell on the ocean floor with Lapis' gem in my hand. I snarled and crushed it with ease. I was free but badly hurt. It every ounce of my strength to swim to dry land. I barely kept swimming when I felt my feet hit hard ground. I tried to stand but even that was hard. I fell against the sand with a tired and frustrated growl and began to pull myself up. I felt my whole body shut down and collapsed on the ground and retreat into my gem. After what seemed like a second I opened my eyes to see a small purple gem staring back at me. She screams and falls back I realize I couldn't move. I began to struggle as she got up and grin.

"Sorry dude! I can't let you out, at least not until the gems and Steven get here." She smiles as I look at her more closely then it hit me!

"Your that overcooked brat Amethyst! Where are your other freak accident pals?" I sneer feeling the whips I was tied in break. To my dismay she saw and wrapped a couple more. I roared and tried to get out but to no use.

"I just got through with that Lapis lazuli now you! I'll crush your gem the same way I did hers!" I snarled. The Amethyst flinched before chucking. She sure seemed relaxed in my presence and it made me go crazy! Before I could snap at her she cut me off.

"Steven's going to be so bummed! I honestly didn't care for her though." She said with a frown. There goes that name? Why would Rose call herself Steven and become so weak? It just didn't add up. This gem knew about it so I'm going to get it out of her.

"Ok enough! Who is this Steven?! Lapis was going on and on about it so tell me what it is!" I snapped as she growled at me.

"Like I'd tell you anything besides you should be lucky I'm even talking to you now. I could have left you to rot on the beach." She narrowed her eyes at me. My eyes flew wide for a second before I roared and broke free from the whips. I grabbed the small gem by the neck and growled in her face.

"If you speak to me like that again I will kill you and you won't come back. Now tell me what I want to know." I hissed as I lessened the grip around her neck. She looked at me with pure fear and submission as she nodded.

 _ **Amethyst's P.O.V-**_

When Jasper broke free from my whips and grabbed me I was beyond scared also surprised me too. I thought she couldn't get out of them. I had no one to help me. When I looked in her face I instantly lowered my head slightly to show submission. What the hell was I doing. Not Pearl, Garnet or even Rose could ever make me just crumble like that but Jasper did. Why?! No one tames me! I wanted to say but I shut my mouth and nodded. I felt like crying so I did. I couldn't stop the stupid tears from falling. She just broke me in under a minute. She got me, Amethyst to submit and cry. Great.

"Steven is Rose's son. She and Greg who is a human banged and got her pregnant. She passed on her gem to him and in doing so killed her." I said as Jasper looked at me like I grew ten heads. She then gripped my throat hard and yelled in my face face. That got me to snap back at her. I knew that I would regret it right after but I was glad she didn't take all of my fire.

"Do I look like I was made yesterday?! Gems can't get pregnant and by a human?!" She roared.

"Well it did happen so suck it up bitch!" I snapped as I covered my mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly as she only smirked.

"Good. You know just how to avoid being smased to bits. So this Steven is Rose's son and his part human? She asked as I nodded. She then looked at me with disgust at first but then it switched to lustfulness and evil. She stood there quietly until she whispered a few words and both our gems started to glow. She then placed her mouth on a bare part of my nect causing me to lose me breath for second. Her hot breath and gentle touch of her tongue was more then enough to make me blush and moan slightly in pleasure. Right then it didn't matter she was Jasper, the enemy it just felt so good. Then when our gems glew the brightest she sang her sharp pointy fangs into my neck. It felt like a small shock but I barley felt it. I was too caught in a blissful feeling. Slowly she removed her mouth from my neck and hovered it over my ear.

"You are mine now. I are now under my gem bond. Anything I tell you, you must do. I own you now and nothing can break this bond. If you tell anyone however, I will crush you if the bond collar already hasn't." She whispered as I slowly came to my senses. Oh no. She just bonded my to her. No! This can't be happening!

 **/To be continued.../**

 **Hey people! Ok so you may have known my story that was about the Homeworld gems joining the Crystal gems and it was focused on Jasper x Amethyst. Yeah this is like a boosted version of that. The story's different and so is everything. I have decided to go with a more darker feel cuz I did and basicly made Amethyst Jasper's bitch. :D. So yeah, in my eyes this story has so much going for it. I could do so much with it! I'm sorry if you didn't get to read the old story however. Sad moment...ok its over now. So this the first chapter page whatever you want to call it so um bye!.**


End file.
